The Chosen
by strawberry-chuppa-chup
Summary: Four Hogwarts students are chosen to help the One in his fight against Voldermort. They face trials and tribulations, and are in danger of losing their most precious and powerful member of the group to the Dark. R&R please!
1. Is there more to Hermione Granger?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Four would be chosen  
  
To help the famous One.  
  
Out of these four chosen  
  
Caring would describe one  
  
It would be in her nature  
  
To nuture and care for the other three  
  
She would be extremely mature  
  
Wise beyond her age  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Hermione Granger was fifteen years old. With bushy brown hair and her nose often buried in a book, she was known as the smartest of her year. Hermione was also famed for being one of the famous trio, also consisting of the famous boy-with-the-scar Harry Potter and one of the Weasley clan, Ron Weasley. Smart as Hermione was, however, she was also extremely caring, and mature beyond her fifteen years of age. Hermione was certainly aware of this fact, as was many of her professors. Yet, unlike her professors, Hermione was not conscious of the fact that her caring nature and maturity would soon land her a place in another team, this time consisting of four people. Being unaware that her life was going to change very soon, Hermione carried on with her daily life, meeting the struggles that faced her, very much oblivious of the many struggles and battles she was yet to face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hermione! Over here!"  
  
Hermione looked around for the source of the voice. She sensed someone behind her and suddenly whipped around, coming face to face with her once friend, now enemy, Louise Keedling. Louise had her wand held high above her head and it looked like she was just about to hex Hermione before she had turned around.  
  
"Stupefy," a deep voice sounded out behind her, "are you okay, Herms?" it said, suddenly concerned. "Yes," Hermione shakily replied back. "Good," the voice responded. Hermione turned around yet again, and found herself facing one of her best friends, Harry Potter. "Hey Harry!" Hermione managed to squeak out before engaging him in a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"  
  
A noise very much like a "hmpf" was heard behind them and the both of them turned around to discover a very grumpy-faced Ron Weasley looking at them. Hermione suddenly realized her mistake. A simple "Sorry Ron. I've missed you too" fixed the problem and the three of them were soon chattering excitedly about their holidays.  
  
Each of the trio's holidays were very different. Harry had been staying at Ron's house for part of the summer, and Ron had been to Egypt before Harry had arrived. The only reason Ron went to Egypt was to accompany his brother, Bill while he worked there. Hermione had of course, been to France yet again. Different as their holidays were, one thing remained certain. All three of them had to be cautious of them and their family's every move because of Voldemort. They all realized that the threat of Voldemort was bigger than ever before and that they were probably his prime targets.  
  
They were right, they were his prime targets, but what Harry, Ron and Hermione had failed to realize was that two other people were also targets. One of them being Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, and the other, surprisingly enough... 


	2. King Of Slytherin

Disclaimer: All the characters and some of the settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for the ones I make up of course. So please don't sue!  
  
Now we know the names of four, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Harry Soon approaching was the war, This was no time to be tarry, So I introduce to you the fourth Chosen.  
  
Last chapter:  
  
They were right, they were his prime targets, but what Harry, Ron and Hermione had failed to realize was that two other people were also targets. One of them being Ginny Weasley, Ron's little sister, and the other, surprisingly enough.  
  
The one and only blond-haired, grey eyed, King-Of-Slytherin himself, or so he thought. As a matter of fact, that was probably the first unspoken rule of Slytherin, one that every Slytherin knew instinctively without having to be told, that Draco Malfoy was the leader of the pack. Whatever he wore ate or did, always became the coolest thing to wear, or eat, or do. Standing at 5'8, Draco Malfoy certainly had the pose, looks and money that distinguished him from the rest of the 'common people', as he commonly referred the Gryffindors to. There was not a single doubt in his mind that every girl in Hogwarts lusted after him, and it was very nearly true, and he flaunted it. However, there was one girl in whom Draco Malfoy did not captivate her mind, nor did she lust after him, or even remotely like him for that matter. This girl's name was Ginny Weasley, sister of Ronald Weasley. There was no doubt that Ginny Weasley took after her brother Ron, not in the looks department, but in the 'likes and dislikes' department. Indeed, the both shared the same deep hatred for Draco Malfoy, and Malfoy was glad of it for he would not want Weasley filth polluting his mind, but he was disappointed that Ginny did not like him, for if she did, it would give him an excuse to flaunt even more in front of her brother.  
  
'It's really a love-hate situation, in a way, I suppose.' Draco mused silently to himself.  
  
The sound of excited chattering reached Draco's ears. He got up crossly and was about to close the compartment door when he realized it was indeed the 'fleecesome threesome', as he had took to calling Harry, Ron and Hermione. He decided that since they were all together for the first time after the holidays, he would spoil their fun by gracing them with his presence. He strode in the door, and said," Well, well, well. If it isn't the Weasley, Potty and Granger all here in the same compartment. "  
  
"Get out, Malfoy" stated Ron through clenched teeth. It seemed that the mere presence of Draco put Ron on edge. "I don't think I will, Weasel. I'm having too much fun," replied Draco. Ron's face seemed to turn from red to purple. Draco laughed inwardly at the sight, and then decided to laugh to aggravate them further. It seemed to do the trick, as Ron leapt forward to land a punch on his nose. At exactly the same time, out of instinct Draco supposed, Harry and Hermione grabbed hold of his robe, the sudden jerk back making Ron fall flat on his face, right in front of Draco's shoes. Even this time Harry and Hermione suppressed a laugh.  
  
"Stooping down so low as to kiss my shoes, Weasel?" Draco asked, "Or have you just suddenly comprehended the importance of me?" Hermione and Ron's smiles vanished. "I would've thought you'd realize that long ago. Well, then, just proves the always known fact that you're stupider than you look." And with that said, Draco turned and strode out of the compartment door whilst Ron leapt up from the floor, along with Harry and Hermione, who had long released their grip from his robes and proceeded to throw hexes at the now closed door. However, what Draco had failed to realize was that another person was in the compartment, and that person was currently not throwing hexes at the door, for all the good it did anyway, but was plotting of ways to give Malfoy a taste of his own medicine. Ginny Weasley smiled as an idea came to her, and taking out a piece of parchment and a quill from her robes, proceeded to make a list for the remainder of the trip.  
  



	3. Good Friendships

Disclaimer: All the characters and some of the settings belong to J.K. Rowling. Except for the ones I make up of course. So please don't sue!  
  
Last chapter:  
  
Ginny Weasley smiled as an idea came to her, and taking out a piece of parchment and a quill from her robes, proceeded to make a list for the remainder of the trip.  
  
Ron sat back in his chair, still purple in the face from his encounter with Draco Malfoy. 'Stupid git.' he thought angrily, 'If only I could punch him. Or... or... feed him to a box of angry Skrewts!' He chuckled at the thought of Malfoy squealing.  
  
"What's so funny, Ron?" a voice interrupted his moment of glee.  
  
"Oh. Just thinking about feeding Malfoy to a box of angry Skrewts!" he answered. An appreciative chuckle from Harry told him that he indeed had been thinking of the right thing.  
  
"Or... or how about introducing Malfoy to Grawp?" Harry joined in, a smile playing at his lips. Both boys burst out in fits of laughter, and continued of imagining ways to torture Malfoy all the way to Hogwarts.  
  
"Will you guys stop already?!" Ginny Weasley yelled at the boys. She was getting exasperated with their endless infatuation with tormenting Malfoy. Two faces turned to her.  
  
"What's wrong with inventing ways to torment Malfoy?" Ron asked, "He deserves it, doesn't he?"  
  
"Well I happen to think he's rather nice." Ginny responded, head down, scribbling furiously on a piece of parchment that was already half-filled with her neat, cursive handwriting.  
  
Harry looked disgusted. Ron spluttered. Well in actual fact, he tried to splutter but all he managed to achieve was to choke on the Liquorice Wand that he was eating. This was all Ginny needed to burst out in fits of laughter at her brother's mindless antics. "I...I was...joking!" she managed to gasp out in between breaths. Relief crossed both Harry and Ron's faces. She didn't actually think that they were that gullible. 'And you wonder how you could ever be related to someone like Ron.' Ginny thought. She glanced over at Hermione, who smiled back at her, shrugging her shoulders. Ginny felt very sorry for her. Everybody but Hermione seemed to realize that Ron liked her. 'And she's supposed to be the smartest girl in the year.' Ginny let out a snort. The wonder trio immediately looked at her as if she did something wrong.  
  
"What?" she questioned, "Ron snorts all the time when he's laughing." Hermione looked at Ron in surprise. Her look of surprise soon turned to disgust, which then turned into helpless laughter.  
  
"You?... snort... when..." Hermione gasped. Ron's face, ears and neck turned bright red. Ginny thought that his face looked like it was on fire, and indeed, it did. Harry caught Ginny's eye and cracked a grin. Soon, Hermione, Harry and Ginny were on the floor in laughing their heads of. Ron was steadily turning redder and redder.  
  
Looking at the sunny sky outside and the four teens in the carriage, one would never guess that their lives were in danger and that they would have to soon bond together with each other to make a group. Blissful and carefree, the four of them never did guess until much later. Draco Malfoy, surprisingly, was the first of the group to guess that they would indeed be working together. He knew that he would be the hardest person for the wonder triplets and Little Weaslette to accept into their fold.  
  
Harry, Hermione and Ginny were still laughing when the Hogwarts Express arrived at the station.  
  
Ok. I'm done. NOW REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!! :D please????? Love, strawberrychuppachup 


End file.
